Finding Love
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Carlie and Jasper fall in love. Carlie is a girl from his past, but who is she? He didn't know anyone with that name. What happens when he find out? Will he still like her or will it end? All human. Rated T for language. R
1. Moving

**Chapter 1: Moving.**

_**Carlie pov**_

**"Esme you don't have to help me with this too. You're helping me full fill my dream with the restaurant, you don't have to help me move to. I can call Emmett" I say to my friend Esme Cullen. **

**Okay, she is old enough to be my mother and she has sons in my age but she is one of my best friends. She is an architect and she's helping me with my future restaurant.**

**"I want to help you Carlie. And I don't think Emmett would be too happy to have to come to Portland to help his big sister move. You know that Port Angeles isn't that close" Esme answers. "And you know that I love too decorate and you're moving so it's the perfect opportunity." **

**Suddenly my cellphone started to ring.**

**"Hey Em" I said after seeing that it was him. "I was just going to call you."**

**"You got a car?" Emmett asks. "Yeah, I got the jeep" I answer. "Can you come pick me up?" he asks. **

**"In Port Angeles?" I ask. **

**"Yeah " he answers.**

**"Why?" I ask.**

**"Do I need a reason to want to see my sister?" Emmett asks. **

**"Yeah. Since you want me to come pick you up in the city where our parents live" I answer.**

**"Look I just found out that our parents didn't want us. And that they think we are mistakes and they would do anything to make us undone" Emmett answers. "I don't want to live here anymore."**

**"I'm on my way" I say.**

**"Wait. You're not upset about this?" He asks surprised. **

**"Why do you think I moved to Portland Emmett? I moved here when I found out" I answer.**

**"Okay. I'll see you soon" he says. "I love you Carlie." **

**"Love you too Emmett" I answer.**

**After hanging up I put my cell back in my pocket. **

**"I have to go" I say to Esme. "Emmett just found out what our parents think of us. Want to come?"**

**"If it's okay. I wanna see Jasper. He's on a conference there" Esme says.**

**"Great" I answer.**

**A few hours later we arrive in Port Angeles,WA.**

**"Where is the conference?" I ask.**

**"At the 'Red Lion Hotel'" Esme answers. "But I can walk there."**

**"No you can't. You're helping me so I'm going to drive you there." I answer.**

**A few minutes later I stop the car outside the hotel.**

**"Thanks for the lift" Esme says.**

**"You're welcome" I answer.**

**"See you later" She says walking through the front doors of the hotel.**

**I pick up my cell and sees that there's no battery left. **

**"Crap" I say out loud. I get out of the jeep, lock it and run into the hotel. When I see Esme I run to stop her.**

**"Esme do you have a cell with you?" I ask. "Mine just died."**

**"No I don't have one, but I know one you can borrow" she says." Come on."**

**We walk for a few minutes and then we walk into a room full of people but Esme seems to know exactly where the person we're looking for is. Suddenly we stop right behind a very beautiful, rather long man with blond hair. Esme taps the man on the shoulder and he turns around. When he sees who it is a smile immediately comes to his lips and his gorgeous light blue eyes starts to sparkle.**

**"Mum" he says. **

**"Jasper. I missed you" Esme answers.**

**They hug and Esme kisses Jasper's cheeks. All I can do is watch and smile thinking that could have been my family.**

**"Jasper this is Carlie as you know" Esme says pulling me back to the present.**

**"The woman you talk so much about" Jasper says. **

**"Yeah one of my best friends. Carlie this is Jasper as you know" Esme continues.**

**"The man you talk so much about" I say repeating Jasper's words, which are true. **

**Jasper laughs and offers me a hand. **

**"Nice to meet you again Carlie" he says.**

**"Nice to meet you again too Jasper" I answer with a smile taking his hand. **

**"Can Carlie borrow your cell phone Jasper?" Esme asks. "Hers died."**

**"Sure" Jasper answers. He gives me a silver cell. I type Emmett's number. **

**"Yeah" Emmett answers after a little while.**

**"Hey it's me" I say.**

**"Where are you?" he asks sounding mad.**

**"What?" I ask getting defensive.**

**"Where the fuck are you?" he asks.**

**"You know what? I'm not going to pick you up" I answer. **

**"What?" he yells." Get your ass over here and pick me up right now Nessie." **

**"Don't tell me what to do" I answer.**

**"Get over here!" he says. "Do what I tell you too!" **

**"No!" I answer.**

**"Bitch" he says. **

**"If you wanna apologize I'm at the "Red Lion Hotel" Port Angeles" I say before hanging up. **

**I give the phone back to Jasper.**

**"Thanks. Do you want anything for it? I can pay" I say starting to look for money in my pockets.**

**"You don't have to pay or anything" Jasper says. "Did you reach the person you wanted to reach?" **

**"Yeah" I say sighing.**

**"Didn't it go well?" he asks.**

**"No. Not really" I answer. **

**"Wanna talk about it?" he asks. "Or maybe you'd rather talk to my mum."**

**"No I'm cool talking to you" I say. "It's just my brother, Emmett, being an ass."**

**"Brothers are great at being asses. I know, I have one" Jasper says. "What did he do?" **

**"He called me a bitch" I answer.**

**"Edward's never called me a bitch, well he did that one time. Okay he's done it a couple of times" Jasper says making me laugh.**

**"I'm kind of jealous of you" I say.**

**"Why?" Jasper asks. **

**"You've got a happy family, that's more than I can say that I have" I answer.**

**"Why is that?" he asks.**

**"My brother is an ass and my parents think we are mistakes and wish we didn't exist" I answer. **

**"They said that?" Jasper asks.**

**"Yeah" I answer.**

**"Well isn't it Rennie Reed?" a voice suddenly shouts from behind a few people.**

**"No it's not" I answer quietly.**

**"Don't you like her?" Jasper asks. **

**"No. She always have to be better than me and now she's going to pick on me because I don't have a boyfriend" I answer. **

**"Rennie. Honey it's been to long" Leah Clearwater says coming up to us. **

**"Yeah. We have to get together for lunch sometime" I answer. **

**"Yeah. I'll call you about that" Leah says. "I have to go sweetheart." **

**"I'll see you around" I say and hug her.**

**Leah runs of. **

**"Whore" I mutter. "You don't even have my number."**

**"You're good at acting" Jasper says. **

**"Huh?" I say since I didn't hear what he said.**

**"You're good at acting" Jasper repeats.**

**"Oh thanks" I say. **

**"You're welcome" he says.**

**"Carolyna Joanne Reed what is wrong with you?" a voice calls. **

**Out of nowhere comes Kirsten Reed aka my "mum".**


	2. Family fight

**Chapter 2: "Family" fight **

**Carlie pov**

**"Carolyna what is wrong with you?" Kirsten asks again when she's standing right in front of me and Jasper.**

**"Nothing" I answer.**

**"Well it has to be something?" she says. **

**"And why is that Kirsten?" I ask.**

**"You know damned well why that is" she answers. **

**"If I did I wouldn't have asked" I say. **

**"Don't you think I deserve to be called "mum" anymore" she asks. **

**"No. And I don't think Emmett thinks you deserve that title either" I answer. **

**"You turned your brother against me too?" she asks. "You bitch!" **

**That made me flip out. I started to throw myself at her but a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist before I could touch her. **

**"Calm down Carlie. She's not worth it." Jasper says in my ear pulling me into his chest. **

**After a couple of seconds I relax but to make sure that I don't do the same thing again I hold his arms around me to make him understand that I don't want him too let go yet. So he doesn't take his arms away. **

**"Who is that?" Kirsten asks pointing at Jasper. "Let go of my daughter!" **

**"Don't you dare tell him what to do" Esme says coming out of nowhere. **

_**"When did she leave?" **_**I think to myself and then before Esme can say anything I say: "She's what you're not. A great mother and friend." **

**"Do you know what you are Carolyna?" Kirsten asks. **

**"A bitch?" I answer. As I say this I can feel Jasper holding me closer. **

**"That too but I was thinking of a slut" she answers. **

**Both Esme and Jasper reacts to that but I hold Jasper back. **

**"Esme it's not worth it" I say. **

**"But..." Esme begins but I just shake my head. **

**"You know how you always thought that I should pray and asked why I didn't" I say to Kirsten. " I always said that I didn't have anything to pray for. Now I do have something to pray for." **

**"What is that?" Kirsten asks calm now. **

**"That if... No when I become a mother I won't be like you" I answer. **

**And with that I get out of Jasper's arms and walk away. After a few seconds I can feel somebody pulling at my arm. I stop and turn around and I'm met by Esme who throws herself at me. **

**"Carlie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left but I didn't want to disturb you. You guys look so cute together so I thought I should leave you alone and...." she says. "Esme calm down. It's okay. I was having a great time with Jasper until Kirsten came" I interrupt her. **

**Suddenly Emmett is by my feet. **

**"Carlie I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it" he says hugging my legs. **

**"I will only forgive you if you promise one thing" I answer. **

**"What? I'll promise anything" he says. **

**"I want you to promise that you won't try too hurt or scare of any of my boyfriends" I say. **

**"I can't promise that" Emmett answers. **

**"Why not?" I ask. **

**"Because you're my sister. I have to protect you" he answers. **

**"Emmett I'm the oldest and the woman, I hope you know that, and I want too find the right guy and start a family. But I can't do that if you keep scaring of every guy I like. If you keep doing that I will die old and alone and you know that's the worst thing that can happen if you ask me. Besides I think I've found Mr Right" I say. "Who is he? Is he nice? Do you know his family?" Emmett ask. **

**"I haven't even told him yet Emmett and yes he's nice and yes I know his family" I answer. **

**"How do you know his family? I need too know" he says. **

**"His mum is one of my best friends" I answer. **

**"I knew it" Esme shrieks and hugs me. **

**"It's Edward?" Emmett asks. **

**"God no." I answer. "No offence Esme, Edward's nice but he's not really my type." **

**"That leaves..." Emmett begins. **

**"Me" Jasper finishes for him. **

**"We're going too be family" Esme says really happy. **

**"Esme I don't think so" I answer sadly. **

**"Why not?" she asks. **

**"Look at Jasper" I answer. **

**Esme turns too look at her son who looks shocked. **

**"Just ignore him. He's just melting it" she says. "In a couple of seconds he'll press you up against that wall and snog you senseless." **

**I just look at her and smile. **

**A few seconds later Jasper turns me around and kisses me on the lips, and of course I kiss him back. **

**After a while Emmett coughs a little disturbed. But Jasper and I don't let go of each other so the only response he gets is my middle finger.**


	3. First kiss details

**Chapter 3: First kiss (Details) **

**Jasper pov.**

**"**_**I can't believe that just happened. The woman of my dreams just said that she loves thinks I'm Mr Right. Wait maybe she wasn't serious. Well why would she say that in front of my mother if she wasn't serious? But what if I do something and she just tells me to go to hell?**_**"I think. **

**I hear my mum say something to Carlie but I don't hear what. **

**"**_**Scrue everything. I'm just gonna snog her senseless**_**" I think before grabbing her arm and pulling her to me and kissing her, and she kisses me back. **

**"OH MY GOD! She's kissing me back! She really likes me" I'm screaming in my head. **

**This is totally the best kiss ever! Her lips are so soft and they move with mine as if that's what they're meant too do and as if that's what they've always been doing. **

**After a while somebody coughs a little disturbed but I don't give a damn. I just keep snogging this beautiful woman. I guess Carlie don't give a damn either 'cause her only reaction is to raise her middle finger. **

**A few minutes (damn we're good at this! A few minutes? How many people can go without air for so long? But of course we can, we're kissing. Duh) later we break the kiss, but only because we need to breath. **

**Damn oxygen! **

**And Damn lungs!**


	4. AN

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was the next chapter. But I have somethings that I need to tell you. It might take awhile before I update the next chapter 'cause I have to write it first and just so you guys know I write all my stories by hand before I update it. And right now I have a lot to do and (some of you might not care but I'm sure some of you does) one of my teachers have been really mean to me and my dad and I are going to talk to that teacher on Friday (today's Monday) so I'm kind of nervous 'bout it. Anyway I'm writing a lot of different stories so it can take awhile before the fourth chapter comes. But please review. I would be so happy if you did, nobody have reviewed on this one. **

**Anyway (I say that a lot) please review (kind of like that word). Yeah and Rami if you read this F.Y, good luck with figuring out what I mean. **

**Anyway (I love that word. It feels like good way of telling people that I'm moving on to something else, that's not really what I'm thinking but anyway :P I just like to say it, I don't really say it since I talk Swedish outside of Fanfiction.) I don't really know why I write all this, does anyone really read this kind of stuff? 'cause I know I don't. **

**Anyway:D please review and if you do I promise I love you (Sorry Rami:P). If you want to ask something just send a PM to me (for those who're like me and doesn't get these shortenings (right word?) PM is for personal message). **

**Anyway Love all who review. **

**Love Miss Ginny Weasley.(L)  
**


	5. Who are you?

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

**Carlie pov.**

**Jasper and I have now been together for three months and we know everything about each other. **

**Well he doesn't know exactly everything about me. He knows everything except who I am. **

**A few minutes later I park my car outside Jasper's apartment building. I get out of the car and walks the stairs to his apartment. **

**I take a deep breath before ringing the bell. **

**"Who is it?" Jasper asks from inside. **

**"Nessie" I say without thinking. **

**"Who?" he asks. **

**"Sorry. It's Carlie" I say. **

**"Oh, okay" he says opening the door. "Hey babe." **

**"Hey" I say kissing him. **

**The kiss deepens and suddenly we are in the middle of the room making out with the front door closed. When we break the kiss to breath I remember why I'm here. **

**"Jazz there's something we need to talk about" I say standing up from the couch. **

**"This can't be good" he says standing too. **

**"Actually we don't need to talk. I do" I say. **

**"What?" he asks confused. **

**"I need to tell you something" I answer. **

**"You're leaving me aren't you?"Jasper asks. **

**"NO! Not unless you want me to" I answer. **

**"No! I love you. I can't live without you" he says. **

**"We'll see about that later" I say. **

**Jasper opens his mouth to say something but I quiet him with my lips on his. **

**"Before I tell you, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I really am. I can't keep pretending anymore. I love you too much" I say. "I think you should sit down." **

**Jasper sits on the couch. **

**"Okay. Umh... In high school you..uhm... you had this friend. Her name was, well is Nessie or Rennesme Reed. She was...well she was kind of different. And umh... she had this huge crush on you but you just saw her as a friend" I say feeling the tears coming but I try to hold them back by closing my eyes. **

**"Are you okay Carlie?" Jasper asks. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you try not to interrupt? I really need to say this" I answer. **

**"Sure" he says. "You know I'd do anything for you. I love you." **

**"No you don't" I say. **

**"What? How can you say that?" he asks. **

**"Just wait and I'll explain everything" I say before continuing. "You just saw her as a friend but she wanted more. After high school she moved to Port Angeles and you never heard from her again. About a year and a half later I became friends with Esme." **

**"How do you know everything about Nessie?" Jasper asks. **

**Now I can't hold the tears back anymore. **

**"Because I am Nessie" I answer not looking at him. **

**"What? Do you think you're funny? How can you say something like that? She was my best friend!" he shouts angrily. **

**"I'm just telling the truth" I say with tears streaming down my face. **

**"Get out" he says. **

**"I'm so sorry" I say. **

**"Get out of my apartment" he says venom dripping from his words. **

**I walk out of the apartment and down to my car. Once in I speed of still crying. **

**After awhile I have to pull over since I can't see through my tears. I just sit there crying until my cell starts ringing. **

**"Yeah?" I choke. **

**"Ness? Is that you?" Emmett asks. **

**"Yeah" I whisper, the tears still falling. **

**"Where are you?" Emmett asks. **

**"Not so far from Jasper's place" I answer. **

**"I'm on my way sweetie" he says. **

**Then we hang up.**

**After two minutes Emmett pulls the door open and lift me out of the car into his arms. **

**"What happened? I thought you were going to Jasper" he says. **

**"I went there. And I told him who I am" I answer. **

**"What did he do? Did he hurt you? I'm gonna kill that asshole!" Emmett says. **

**"No. He didn't touch me" I answer. **

**"Everything is okay sweetheart" he says carrying me to the passenger seat of the car. Then he climbs in on the driver side. "Close your eyes and don't peek." **

**I do what he tells me too. **

**After awhile the car stops. **

**"You can open your eyes a minute after I left the car. Alright?" he says. **

**"Okay" I say. **

**The door opens and closes. **

**A minute later I open my eyes and I instantly know where I am. I'm right outside Jasper's place. **

**Suddenly it hits me that Emmett's really mad at Jasper for making me cry. I get out of the car and into the building as fast as I can. I race up the stairs to Jasper's apartment and run through the open front door. **

**I'm met by the sight of Emmett and Jasper wrestling on the floor. **

**"You fucking asshole! You hurt my sister. Nobody hurts my sister! I'm gonna kill you!" Emmett shouts. **

**"Emmett get away from him! Don't hurt him!" I shout. **

**Both boys turn to look at me surprised. I take the opportunity to pull Emmett away from Jasper. **

**"Ness he hurt you" Emmett says. **

**"I deserved it. I hurt him first" I answer. "Come on. Let's get out of here. We've interrupted long enough." **

**"Carlie. Wait" Jasper says. **

**I stop and turn to him. **

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted like that" he says. "It's just that Nessie was my best friend and then she just disappeared. I miss her." **

**"Jazz I'm sorry for just leaving without telling you. Oh sorry I guess I'm not allowed to call you that anymore" I say. **

**"It's okay as long as you promise to tell me the truth" he says. **

**"Sure I'll tell you everything you want to know" I answer.**


	6. What happens in High School

**Chapter 5: What happens in High School.**

**Third person pov**

**The last month of High School. **

**"Nessie!" he shouts running to her, picking her up and spinning around. **

**"Jasper." she giggles. **

**"I missed you." he puts her down. **

**"You saw me before math." **

**"So? I missed my bestest friend. I always miss you when you're not right next to me." **

**Her face lights up. **

**"I missed you too Jazz." **

**"Good to know" he smiles to her. **

**"By the way it's best not bestest." **

**"I knew you'd say that!" **

**She laughs and starts to walk away. **

**"Are you leaving me?" **

**"Yes. Can't you see that? I'm hungry." **

**"Can I escort you?" **

**"Anytime" **

**He puts his arm over her shoulders and they start walking to the cafeteria. **

**A week later. **

**"Ness I saw this really beautiful girl yesterday. She had long blond hair and she was so beautiful." **

**"Emmett I don't really care" she says. **

**"But I really like her." **

**"Then ask her out." **

**"But I want to know what you think of her first." **

**"What's her name?" she asks putting a spoon full of cereals in her mouth. **

**"Rosalie Hale." **

**She chokes on her cereals at the name. **

**"Ness? You okay?" **

**"Rose? Rosalie? Rosalie Hale? My Rose? Jasper's sister? The girl who's on her way here right now to pick me up?" **

**"She's coming here? When? How do I look?" **

**Just then they hear the doorbell ring. **

**Two weeks later**

**In Jasper's car. **

**"Nessie I really like him." **

**"That's great Rose." **

**"I mean like him like him." **

**"That's great." **

**"I mean like him like him like him." **

**"Rose relax I'm not mad. I told him to ask you out, he didn't really have the guts to do it without a kick in the ass." **

**"Thank you." **

**"You're welcome."**

**"You know what? He's a great kisser." **

**"Rose, zip it." **

**"You zip it Jasper. You're just jealous because you're in love with a girl but don't have the guts to ask her out and you won't do it even with a kick in the ass." **

**"Rose calm down." **

**"No Ness. I won't." **

**"So now you're saying that I'm to chicken to ask her out? When I told you about her you promised to help me, but now you won't?" **

**"There's nothing I can help you with. Just ask her out! And Nessie you just have to ask him out 'cause he's to chicken. You heard him say it yourself and you're an independent woman so just ask him out already!" **

**Nessie just looks at her in disbelief. **

**"Jazz can you drop me of at my place? I'm not up to this anymore." **

**"Sure." **

**"So now you're like what? You're mad at me?" **

**"Hey, I get it if you're P.M.S-ing but you don't have to be such a bitch. Thanks for dropping me of Jazz. I bet that girl will say yes. I know at least a hundred girls who would say yes, me included. See ya tomorrow." **

**With that she gets out of the car and walk to the house. **

**The next day. **

**In school. **

**"Nessie I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to be a bitch. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Jasper won't talk to me." **

**"I think I'll do like him." **

**"What? What kind of friend are you?" **

**Nessie just ignores her. **

**"Hey if you're so fucking in love with him just ask him out already. Jasper will never ask you out, you heard him say so himself yesterday. You like him so ask him out!" Rose shouts. **

**Nessie stops and slowly turns around with tears in her eyes. Behind Rose she can see Jasper who looks shocked and surprised. **

**"Well now that you've told the whole school about that why don't you tell every other secret I've ever told you? Like the fact that I've been raped. Why don't you tell everybody about that?" **

**"Yeah why don't I?" **

**"Yeah, it's not like you're a good friend or anything. You just proved that." **

**With those words she walks past Rose and out to the parking lot and drives away. **

**That was the last time the students at Forks High saw her, except graduation were she just got her diploma and left.**


	7. The truth

Chapter 6: The truth.

Jasper pov

"Uhm... Okay I guess I'll just tell you what happened" she says. "It's not as glamorous as you might think."

"Okay" I say.

"So uhm... Well you know what happened with Rose. When I got home that day my mum was really mad and the fact that I ditched made her go over the top so she... she told me the truth. She told me how Emmett and I were not her and dad's kids. We were adopted, well not really adopted they didn't have any choice but to take us in. Our real parents died six months after Emmett was born. Kirsten and Joe didn't have a choice. She never liked us" she says. "That was the day I moved. I left with no plans on ever coming back or even close. For six months everything was great, I changed my name to Carlie Jones and I got a boyfriend and a place to live. But after those six months everything fell apart. Emmet started calling telling me he missed me and that he loved me. Daniel got jealous and thought I was cheating on me so he started beating me and he... he raped me. Then I lost my apartment and I didn't have much money. And then I lost my job too. So then I decided that I had to go back to the place I hated but first I had to change my appearance so people wouldn't recognize me. So I went to a hairdresser I knew and told her what I was about to do and she dyed and cut my hair. But she wouldn't take my money so as payment I gave her my phone number and told her to call me if she needed someone to talk too or if she needed advices. Then I toke my stuff, I didn't have much, in my jeep and left Phoenix. A few weeks later I got a hotel room in Portland. But then I was broke, I didn't have any money so I started babysit and walk dogs for people. When I had enough money I talked to the hotel staff and made sure I could have the room as long as I needed. Then I went to hell aka Forks."

There she makes a pause to let me take it all in.

"But why didn't you call me?" I ask.

"I didn't have the guts too" she answers.

"What? Nessie Reed didn't have the guts to call me?" I ask.

"I was afraid of how you would react. You have to understand that I was scared to death by men. I was beaten and raped several times" she says. "I didn't want that to happen again."

"How did you get over your fear?" I ask.

"Esme helped me. She recognized me the first time we met. Do you remember the first time she toke me with her home?" she answers.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty shy" I say thinking back at the event.

"Yeah. Well I was scared to death. That was the first time I was that close to a man after breaking free from Daniel" she answers.

"That's why you were close to mum all the time" I say.

"Yeah. But it wasn't only Esme who helped me get over my fear. You, Edward and Carlisle helped a lot. It wouldn't have been possible without you guys" she says.

"That's why she toke you home so much. And after a few weeks you were really fun to be with. It almost felt like the old times" I say.

"And that was why you pulled away sometimes. You didn't want to replace your best friend" she says as if she knew what I was thinking.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"I know you Jazz. I've always been able to tell what you're thinking about. The same way that you usually know, well knew what I was thinking" she answers.

I look at her and immediately know that there's something she's not telling me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" she answers to fast to be convincing.

"Don't lie. Tell me. Please Nessie. I wanna help" I say.

"It's nothing. It's just. Esme told me this morning that I won't be able to get the restaurant. But I'll just do something else. Maybe they'll need a new restaurant at the new place" she says.

"I'm so sorry I... Wait. What? The new place?" I say.

"Yeah. I'm moving" she says.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Jazz I'm sorry..." she starts.

"Where to?" I ask again.

"Wales" she answers.

"That's not in the U.S." I say.

"I know. But Jazz I need a new start" she says.

"Please don't leave me Ness. Look I love you. I can't live without you. If you have to leave at least take me with you" I say. "I'll do anything just don't leave me."

"Jasper do you know how hard it is to find a new job? It's not easy. You might not even get a job as a doctor" she says.

"I don't care. I will take what ever I get as long as I get you" I say.

"Okay" she says. "You can come."

When she has said those words I kiss her passionately.


	8. Wales after a year

**Chapter 7: Wales after a year. **

**Jpov**

"Baby" Nessie shouts.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Could you come?" she shouts.

I close my book and walk to the bedroom where she is.

"Yes?" I say and lean against the door frame looking at the beauty in front of me.

"Huh?" she says.

"You asked me to come" I say.

"I just missed you" she says.

I laugh and start walking to her.

"I was just in the living room Ness" I say.

"Well you were to far away" she says and pouts.

I kiss her lips and wrap my arms around her.

"Besides, I always miss you when you're not right next to me" she says.

"I recognize that sentence" I say.

"Well it was said by a very handsome man a few years ago" she says.

I chuckle and kiss her once again.

"Who might that man be?" I ask.

"I don't know" she answers. "Emmett told me it was a handsome man that said it."

"Babe I'm not sure Emmett is straight" I say.

She just laughs.

"Uhm...Babe there's something I want to ask you" I say.

"Okay" she says and then turn serious from the look on my face.

"Uhm... Okay uhm...when you left after high school I blamed myself and told myself it was my fault. If I had just told you how I felt you wouldn't have left. Uhm...when you left I realised just how much I actually loved you. I did everything I could to find you. I tried to get Emmett to tell me but he wouldn't. So I couldn't find you and then I did my best to move on. Dating Carlie was one of my tries to move on but I never really wanted to move on and that's why I never found a good girl that I liked. And that's why I only dated girls that had blond hair and grey eyes, or at least something close to gray eyes. But with Carlie it was the personality that made me interested" I say. "What I'm trying to say is I love you more than anything."

Then before she can say anything I go down on one knee and pull out a small black box.

"Rennesme Joanne Reed will you marry me?" I ask and open the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes Jasper I will!" she says, a huge smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

I smile, put the ring on her finger and then stand up and kiss her, well more like snog her.

When we break apart we both have huge smiles on our faces.

"I never thought I would be finding love in Forks, or rather 'hell on earth'" Nessie says between kisses.

The end, I guess.

**A/N: I guess this is the end of this story:'(**

**I can't believe it, my first story with chapters that's done, and I didn't even know that it was over until I was done with the chapter. **

**Hope you liked it. And thanks to the like three people who reviewed. **

**Please tell me what you think of the story. Should I write a sequel? **

**By the way I love reviews *hint hint* **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


End file.
